


His Reluctant Mate

by Poetgirl616



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, First Time, Pre-Book 1: City of Bones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6812407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetgirl616/pseuds/Poetgirl616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she came of age, Clary was offered to the alpha of the pack, Lucian (Luke). She was to be his mate, his bride. The other half to his soul. </p><p>However, she didn't choose that life and if she has her way, she won't be marrying the wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instrments or it's characters. Any unrecognized plot or characters are mine.**

Prologue

Jocelyn watched the teenagers sitting in the living room of her small two story apartment.

Today was her daughter's birthday and they were celebrating.

The teens were laughing, merry and completely oblivious to what the day signified. At least, to Jocelyn and the man leaning in the shadows with his arms crossed over his chest.

"It's nearly time." He murmured, careful to avoid catching the attention of the teens.

"I know." The red headed woman whispered, unable to tear her eyes from her child.

Soon the teen wouldn't be hers anymore.

"Remember our arrangement, Fairchild." The man replied, he pushed himself off the wall and turned for the door, leaving on silent feet.

The parting words stayed with the woman throughout the evening, even during the cutting of the cake.  
  
The meaning haunted her as she lay her head down to sleep. 


	2. Midnight Musings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to hear from Clary in this chapter. :)
> 
> Sorry, this one is also short.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments series or it's characters. Any unrecognized plot or characters are mine.**

Chapter One: Midnight Musings 

~Clary~

Mom had been distant all day.

She had talked to Simon and his parents, sure. She had smiled, too, but it had been dimmer than her usual smiles and didn't reach her green eyes.

I had noticed the change immediately, but I didn't want her to know because she was probably thinking about dad. She did that around this time of the year. Sometimes I could hear her crying when she thought I was asleep.

I also thought I saw someone with her at some point, talking while I was eating cake with Simon. However, a second glance showed nothing. Therefore, unless the supposed man could transform into a bat or disappear in a flash of steam, he was never there. Apparently I was seeing things on my birthday now.

Great. 

Note to self, next time don't choose chocolate and scrape off the sugar packed frosting. 

Back to my point, my mother wasn't her sparkly self today and I am going to bring the subject up tomorrow afternoon. 

I sighed and closed my eyes, letting myself drift into sleep.  

 


	3. Life Changing Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary learns about the engagement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still deciding if I want Clary and all them to be Shadowhunters or called something different. The stele will still be used to create runes.
> 
> Also, in this story, Clary doesn't know Luke.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments, its plot, or its characters. Any unrecognized plot or characters are mine.**

_~Life Changing Discussions~_

I fidgeted, scraping my spoon around in my bowl of cereal.  

My mother was standing in front of the coffee pot, but it was obvious that she wasn't here mentally. The pot had filled to the maximum line five minutes ago, but she hadn't tried to fill her mug. 

"Mom?" I called gently, hoping not to startle her too badly.

She jerked and knocked her mug over, her hand flying to cover her chest. She breathed heavily for a few moments, and I allowed her the small time to recover.

I waited until she filled the mug and sat down at the other end of the table. "Mom, can I ask you something?"

My mother's head jerked up and she blinked rapidly a few times. The smile she attempted didn't reach her eyes. "Of course, sweetheart." 

I bit my lip, a nervous habit I'd picked up a while back. Okay, how did I do it? Should I try to sugar coat it? Or did I just blurt what I wanted to ask?

I went for the second option.

I would do it quick, like ripping off a bandaid. "Have you been thinking about dad? Is that why you were sad yesterday?" 

Mom splattered, her eyes widening. "Clary----sweetheart, why would you ask such a thing?"

"You smile differently when you think about dad. It's not like when you're happy. You did all day yesterday, and you're doing it now." I admitted, pushing my bowl away. I'd lost my appetite. 

Her brave face fell and her shoulders hunched in. She lifted her head and her green eyes shocked me. There was no sparkle of life, just a dark hopelessness. 

It scared me. 

"M-mom?" I stuttered uneasily. 

"There are some things we need to talk about, Clary." My mother murmured in a voice that matched her eyes. 

"Okay. . ." I replied, unsure what to say. 

_Was this really about dad? Was there something more to what I had been told?_

I couldn't come up with concrete theories, my head was whirling as I tries to figure it out. 

"You're engaged, Clary." Mom blurted out, cutting off any theory I'd formed. 

My brain stuttered to a stop, gears grinding, and slowly restarting.

"What-? How-? I don't-" I couldn't complete any train of thought, my brain whirling like a merry-go-round at neck breaking speeds. 

I didn't understand. What was she talking about? 

I wasn't engaged! I couldn't be----I'd know if I was! Besides, I would need a boyfriend in order for that to be a possibility and I don't have one. 

"Before you were born, there was a war against a very bad man. He wanted to destroy all that was, and rebuild the world in his image. The side that fought to preserve life we're losing and needed help. One of the eldest heard tell of someone who could give the light the support it needed." 

Mom paused and took a deep breath. "He was a child of the moon. More commonly known as a werewolf. The eldest approached a great warrior wolf and pleaded with him for his support. . ."

I was confused and unsure how a fairytale applied to me or how I'm supposedly engaged. 

"The warrior agreed and fought the leader of the Dark. Something happened, that night, and months later the warrior wolf approached a woman carrying a female child. He knew of the child and claimed the child as his future bride. A bargain was struck and the mother swore that when her daughter reached her seventeenth year, she would learn of the arrangement." 

My mother watched me with the same helpless eyes. 

Something about the story bothered me. Why was she telling it to me, instead of explaining what she meant by 'You're engaged, Clary.'

I could hear the almost audible click in my mind. 

My body froze. I could feel all the blood drain from my face and back to my frantically beating heart.

_No. She couldn't mean. . . Impossible._

I turned seventeen yesterday. 

"Whatever joke you're trying to pull. . .this isn't funny." I murmured hoarsely. My mouth felt dry, like she'd shoved a package of cotton balls in it.

"It's not a joke, Clary. I am the pregnant woman and you are the female child." My mother murmured.

"No. I won't do it! You can't just push me at this wolf warrior whoever." The shock had dissolved, anger took it's place. "I won't marry him!"

"You don't have a choice." Mom whispered, her green eyes shining with tears.  

"Like hell I don't." I fumed, pushing up from the table, causing my chair to crash to the floor. 

"I'm afraid your mother is correct, little one, you don't have a choice in the matter." An unfamiliar male's voice interrupted from behind me.

My entire body froze for the second time that day. My heart stuttered, skipped a beat and then began to beat double time. My breath quickened and there was a rushing in my ears.

 _He was here._  


End file.
